Contradiction
by ErEkE
Summary: C'était supposé être un one-shot mais bon... Bref ça passe ou ça casse, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!
1. Cliff POV

Contradiction

"Vermine!"

"Tu te sens obligé de me cracher une insulte aussi rude?"

"Particulièrement quand tu outrepasse tes droits vis-à-vis de moi!"

"Je t'ai à peine frôlé, c'est pas comme si je t'avais foutu la main aux fesses!"

"Aucun contact physique d'aucune sorte, t'es bouché stupide bœuf?"

"ok ok..."

Cliff se gratta la tête. Tantôt gêné, tantôt fâché, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter d'anxieux regards vers son fougueux compagnon de chambre. Fougueux n'était peut-être pas le seul mot pour décrire l'autre homme : grognon, agressif, sarcastique, solitaire, etc. étaient tout aussi bien adéquats pour le décrire. Mais un autre mot était capable d'effacer les autres, un descriptif dominant, celui qui faisait que l'intrépide Cliff Fittir n'arrivait indubitablement pas à râler ces fois où il était casé dans la même chambre que le sanglant épéiste, ce mot était « magnifique ».

Les yeux de Cliff vaguaient toujours entre son oreiller et les courbes du corps du sabreur… avant de revenir au plus vite à l'oreiller pour ne pas se faire prendre et se faire taillader.

Ces lignes singulières du dos, cette taille de mannequin et ces jambes longues et gracieuses, Cliff les avait gravées dans son esprit, jusqu'à les faire apparaître dans ses songes.

"Tu as un problème, imbécile ?"

"Heh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"On dirait que ta tête est agitée de toc, tu passes ton temps à la bouger. Arrêtes, tu m'agaces !"

"Honnêtement 'Bel, il y a quelque chose qui ne t'énerve pas ?"

"Humph, le fait d'imaginer ta tête détachée de tes épaules peut-être…"

Et voilà. Toute l'ampleur d'un dialogue avec ce capitaine tellement imaginatif. Si seulement, il n'avait pas ce visage. Si seulement, il n'avait pas ces yeux éblouissants. Si seulement, il ne ressemblait pas à ce quoi il ressemblait. Cliff savait qu'une bonne droite lui suffirait à passer une soirée sans injures et sans menaces de mort. Mais décidément il n'avait pas le cœur à porter la main sur cette personne.

"Bah !"

" 'Bel ?"

"Qu'as-tu encore, imbécile ?"

"Hum rien. Je vais sortir au bar et te laisser tranquille."

Surprise. Les yeux de l'autre homme avaient oscillé comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Finalement, il se contenta de retirer son sarong et de plonger sous sa couverture.

Cliff toujours tranquille sur son lit, soupira et se leva.

"Bonne nuit 'Bel."

"Humph."

Cliff referma la porte de la chambre et s'éloigna.

Il se mentait à lui-même en pensant que cet attrait pour l'épéiste n'était que physique. Dans ses rêves, cet homme vociférait les mêmes affronts, dégainait son sabre contre lui avec autant de violence, et pourtant n'atténuait pas le désir accroissant du Klausien.

Mais se frotter à un homme comme Albel Nox n'était pas mince affaire. Cela n'étouffant pas, pour autant, Cliff dans son rêve d'une future relation…plus intime.


	2. Albel POV

Contradiction

Quand l'autre homme avait refermé la porte, Albel avait préféré feindre son indifférence. Il refusait d'admettre que la présence de cet idiot le contentait. Il refusait d'imaginer que la présence de quiconque le contentait.

Sale hypocrite de bœuf. Croyait-il réellement que l'Elicooréen ne percevait aucun de ses manèges ? Qu'il ne repérait pas ces yeux qui admiraient son dos et beaucoup plus ?

Albel se mit d'un bon sur son séant, se frottant rudement la tête. S'il ne l'ignorait pas, alors pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? "Qu'est ce qui débloque chez moi ? !" Cogitait t-il. Un autre homme que ce grand blondinet se serait déjà fait crever les yeux. C'était déjà arrivé ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il appréciait de ressentir ces yeux céruléens longer son corps ?

Albel quitta son lit et alla s'accroupir au pied de celui de son compagnon de chambre. Le matelas contenait encore la fragrance du prétendu ingénieur de Greeton. L'épéiste se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant avoir manqué de réclamer au blond de rester. Stupide idée, à se demander pourquoi elle lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Toutes ces folles histoires de mondes avec une super-technologie et de Créateur fou lui faisaient perdre la tête. Ces stupides aliens, leurs vaisseaux célestes et leurs armes qui tirent comme les flammes de l'enfer, tout le dépassait. C'était peut-être là, l'origine de ce sentiment insolite qui grandissait dans sa poitrine dans ces prolongements de contact avec ce Fittir.

Un mal auquel le jeune capitaine n'avait jamais été confronté, voilà ce que c'était. Le cœur qui bat la chamade à chaque fois que ce terroriste se trouve à moins de trente centimètres de lui, des chauds froids, l'impression que tout son être se resserre quand ce même homme s'éloigne.

« Aucun contact physique d'aucune sorte » Albel s'était toujours barricadé derrière cette phrase pour se protéger de tout le monde et probablement surtout de lui-même. Il refusait d'affronter des émotions qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

"Quel minable ver de terre je fais. Je peux ôter la vie de quiconque sans me préoccuper de la douleur que j'inflige aux familles ou aux amis, et pourtant je ne suis même pas capable d'écraser des sentiments aussi incontrôlables… Cela me fais horreur !"

"De quels sentiments parles-tu ?"

Albel, immergé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas réalisé le son de la porte s'ouvrant, ni même, qu'il venait de s'exprimer à haute voix. D'abord abasourdi, il scruta son interlocuteur, maudissant ces yeux si bleus qui le questionnaient encore. Il fallait qu'il se défende.

"Je croyais que tu allais au bar, tu fais cela en deux minutes toi, stupide bœuf ?"

"Je venais chercher quelque chose."

"Quoi donc ? A part le lit dans lequel tu dors, tu n'as aucune affaires ici !"

"Et d'ailleurs pourquoi y es-tu accosté ?"

Silence mortel.

"Merde !" Rugit Albel, intérieurement. Il allait s'écarter vivement mais le Klausien l'avait anticipé et était déjà accroupi à ses cotés. Le capitaine, enragé contre lui-même, s'insultait dans sa tête.

" 'Bel ?"

"Quoi, imbécile ? !"

"Ca te dit de venir boire un verre avec moi ?"

END


End file.
